ppgz love
by animelover276
Summary: After the PPGZ defeated Him, things were going the way they used to. Until the RRBZ show up out of nowhere. Who knows what will become of our three high-flying heroines now.
1. Chapter 1

PPGZ LOVE STORY 1

It all begins after the ppgz defeated him. Now they are back to school. What they didn't know is that the rowdyruff boys also had a human form and going to the same school as them.

(Momoko)

We were almost late for school but we made it by the second bell. We just sat down when Ms. Keen came in.

"Children we have 3 new students 2day"Ms. Keen said

As soon as we saw the new students, Miyako kaoru and I were shocked to see the rowdyruff boys in our class.

"Great they sit with us", I thought

"What do we do?"Said Miyako

Kaoru had an annoyed look on her face"I hope butch doesn't annoy me."

(Kaoru)

After a few classes we had lunch and boy was I starved! We were just about to eat until out belts flashed.

'Aw man!"Said Momoko.

We all ran to the roof and transformed.

(Miyako)

When we got to the crime scene we saw the rowdyruffs doing mischief. They were robbing a damn candy store which was the stupidest crime we've ever seen.

"That's gotta be the stupidest crime ever" said Blossom.

"They should be on world's dumbest criminals" said buttercup while laughing.

"What r u laughing at?" asked Brick.

Boomer was just confused"uh guys remember our plan?"

"Oh right" said brick.

"Oh no u don't!" said blossom.

But their plan wasn't flipping our skirts; their plan was to show them they love us. When they kissed us, we were shocked to know that they like us.

"Bye girls" they said and flew back to school.

In the distance, we heard the school bell ring.

"HOLY FUCK WE BETTER GET BACK!"We all said together and flew back to the school.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

(momoko)

"damn those boys." said kaoru.

"i know kaoru. it sucks." i groaned. we were on our way to the professor's lab. when we went through the door. we saw the rowdyruff boys there.

"PROFESSOR WHAT THE HELL!" we yelled.

"chill out we just wanna talk." said brick.

"and i especially wanna talk to you cupcake." said butch.

"don't call me that." said kaoru.

"whatever butterbutt."

"you're dead."

kaoru was about to throw a fist at butch, but brick blocked the way. "whoa bitch we just wanna talk!" he yelled. kaoru held back the punch and calmed down "so what do you want." she said. then the professor came in the room.

"you see girls even though you defeated him, there are still black z rays on earth." he said.

"and the villians you fought haven't turned back to normal cause they're still infected with chemical z." said ken.

"and the rowdyruff boys still have their black z rays." said peach. we had confused faces.

"so that's why they keep coming back." said miyako.

"no shit miyako." said kaoru.

"exactly why we have a solution." said the professor.

"the rowdyruff boys will help you fight crime." said ken.

"WHAT!?" yelled the rrbz.

"NO WAY!" we yelled.

"sorry." said peach.

"from now on your names wil be moharu, minoru, and kai." said the professor. **(in order: brick-moharu, boomer:minoru, butch-kai.)**

"now let's get to ." said professor. brick layed on the mat and was shot by the color ray and he turned into a human. he wore a black shirt with a red hoodie covering it and gray baggy pants. boomer was next. he wore a short sleeve blue hoodie and yellow pants. then it was butch. he wore a green shirt and jeans.

"finished." said professor.

"why did you turn us into humans again?" asked boomer.

"so you can be regular teens and go to school." said ken.

" and so you can live here." said peach.

"SCHOOL!" we yelled.

"we get to live here?" asked brick.

"and we get to hang out with you." said butch putting his hands in kaoru's waist, who gave him a 'get off me or i'll kill you' face.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

(momoko)

the girls and boys were walking to school together. "so now what?" asked miyako.

"i don't know." i said until i ran into someone. "oops sorry." i said.

"it's ok." said the boy. "anyway i'm mike."

"i'm momoko. the blonde girl is miyako, the raven-haired girl is kaoru, and the boys are moharu, minoru, and kai." i said.

"nice to meet you." said mike.

"so anyway, do you go to new townsville high?" asked miyako.

"yea. wanna walk together?" said mike.

"sure." i said. we headed to school, laughing and talking. moharu didn't talk much, which is really weird. when we got to school, we were off to class. ms. keen went on and on about math. then it was lunchtime.

"well did you tell them your real names?" i asked moharu.

"yea. we just told them we like to be called moharu, minoru, and kai." said minoru.

"did the class take it?" i asked.

"they didn't care so they just started to call us that." said kai. after school, we went to the professor's lab and started hanging out until the sun started to set.

"bye guys see you tomorrow." said miyako.

"bye guys." i said.

"see ya." said kaoru.

"see you tomorrow butterbutt." said kai. kaoru turned around, punched him, and headed for home.

"bye momo." said moharu. i got really pissed off and slapped him.

"bye bubbly." said minoru. miyako hated being called bubbly so she stomped boomer's foot.

"next time we'll kick your ass." we all said.

moharu p.o.v

me and the boys saw them leave and we were all thinking the same thing.

_they are so into us_


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4

kaoru p.o.v

my belt started beeping at like 11 at night. so i transformed and met blossom and bubbles in the city to fight mojo jojo.

"does this guy EVER give up?" i asked. some how that bastard got stronger. he made more powerful jojo bots and we can't even fuckin destroy them.

"hey girls." said a voice. we saw the RRBZ running-no _flying_ towards us. since when the hell did they fly? i saw brick shoot out fire, boomer water, and butch lightning. we put in our attacks too.

_shooting yoyo_

_bubble champagne_

_swing sonic_

"thanks for helping us." said bubbles.

"welcome." said boomer. we went back home before our parents realized that we were missing.

the next day we were walking to school until we ran into mike. "hey momoko." he said.

"hey mike." said momoko. we started to gag a little because we all knew their relationship wouldn't last. "come on momoko we gotta get to school." i said.

"yea i agree with kaoru." said moharu. we left mike and headed towards school. we walked in and sat down. the first three periods were somehow long, lunch barely lasted, and the teachers gave us huge homework. "how much do we have to do?" groaned kaoru.

"i think the teachers hate us." said kai.

"yea." said moharu. we went to the professor's lab to hang out and do homework. few hours later we got bored and started to watch TV. "what is this?" i asked looking at the screen;it had a crappy fashion channel. we all sweatdropped except for miyako.

"i'd rather watch boondocks." i said grabbing the remote and turning to boondocks.

"i wanna watch johnny cosmo."yelled momoko trying to get the remote from me. "no way robot chicken!" yelled kai.

"galactic man!" yelled moharu.

"boy i like what you think."said momoko. we were all arguing about what to watch until minoru grabbed the remote and turned it to animal channel. "minoru what the hell?" we asked.

"what?" he asked.

"really? you turn it to the fuckin animal channel?" asked kai.

"it's education!" yelled minoru.

"yea for biology minoru. biology!" i yelled.

"so?" asked minoru. we all sweatdropped as we turned it to anime network. "cool princess tutu." said momoko.

"lame." i said.

"ew." said kai. he grabbed the remote and turned it to boondocks, making me smile wide. "thanks kai." i said while we watched boondocks together because momoko and moharu went to the kitchen and miyako and minoru went outside. later on, momoko and miyako left so it was just me and the rrbz. "well it's getting late so i better get going." i said.

"bye kaoru." said kai. he went over to me, grabbed my chin, and kissed me. i started to blush as we broke apart. "well gotta go." i said before running out.

kai p.o.v

"you totally surprised her bro." said moharu.

"i know." i said. "anyway minoru it's your turn."

"my turn for what?" asked minoru.

"you idiot." said moharu.

"confess you love baka." i said.

"hey i am not a baka." said minoru.

"then why the hell do you act like one?" asked moharu. i watched them argue and thought _there goes another fight with the oldest and youngest of the trio_.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Momoko P.O.V

I was walking to school alone until I heard someone call my name. I turned around and saw Mike. "Hey." I said.

"Hey." said Mike. "Wanna walk to school with me?"

"Sure." I said. We were walking to school together until I saw Miyako, Kaoru, and the boys waiting for us at the gate. "Well see ya." I said walking off.

"Wait." Mike said grabbing my arm.

"What?" I asked.

"Meet me on the roof after lunch." said Mike as he walked inside. I stared at him wondering why he wanted to meet me. "Hey Momoko." said Moharu.

"Hey." I said.

"What were you doing with Mike?" asked Kaoru.

"We were just walking to school." I said. "Nothing else."

"I have a feeling that you like this guy." said Kai.

"No I don't." I said. "What the hell are you saying!?"

"Yea bro what are you saying?" asked Moharu.

"Just saying." said Kai. We walked inside and went to class. During that time, Moharu sent me a Comnote.

_Is it true you like Mike?_

_What no! Why?_

_Just wondering._

I have a feeling Moharu's jealous. Then it was lunch and I went to the roof to meet Mike. "Hey." I said. Mike turned around and said "Oh you came."

"Well yea." I said. "What do you want?"

"This." said Mike. He walked over, grabbed my chin and kissed me on the lips. I started to blush super red as we broke apart. "I love you." said Mike. "Do you feel the same way?" I have to tell him the truth. Well if it's for all or nothing. "Sorry Mike but I have someone I like." I said.

"Who?" asked Mike.

"I'm not telling." I said. "Cause I know you're gonna kick his ass."

"Tell me!" he yelled before grabbing my arms and pinning me against the wall. I heard a door open and said Moharu standing there with a shocked face. "Moharu." I said.

"What the hell did he do?" growled Moharu with his fists clenched.

"Oh well if it isn't Moharu." said Mike.

"I'm not kidding. What the hell did you do?" asked Moharu while he was gritting his teeth. I've never seen Moharu like that. I got out of Mike's grip and ran towards him. "You ok?" he asked.

"Yea." I said.

"Let's go." said Moharu as he led me back to the classroom. "Oh my gosh what happened?" asked Miyako noticing the bruises on my arms. "Mike." I said. "He grabbed me and pinned me to the wall. That's when Moharu appeared."

"What happened?" asked Minoru.

"I'm so gonna kick Mike's ass." said Kaoru.

"Count me in." said Kai as he cracked his knuckles. After school, we went to the Professor's Lab. "Hey guys what's-" Ken was about to talk to us until he saw me and Moharu. "What happened da wan?" asked Peach.

"Some guy at school." said Kaoru. "He tried to hit on Momoko."

"But thank God Moharu was there." said Minoru.

"Guys stop." I said. Moharu then went next to me and held my hand and I held his. "Well I'm going home." said Kaoru.

"Want me to come with you?" asked Kai.

"Drop dead." said Kaoru as she walked out.

"Me too." said Miyako.

"Want me to walk you?" asked Minoru.

"Sure." said Miyako as Minoru followed her. It was getting dark so Moharu walked me home. "Thanks for saving me." I said.

"Welcome." said Moharu. "I just hate that guy." I then realized that we were still holding hands. We arrived at my house and I said "Thanks."

"No problem." said Moharu.

"When Mike and I were on the roof, I told him that I already liked someone." I said.

"And who is it?" asked Moharu.

"I'll show you." I said before kissing him. We broke apart and started blushing. "You like me?" He asked.

"Yea." I replied. "I always have." We kissed again and broke apart as my phone rang. "I gotta go." I said before going to the door.

"Bye Momoko." said Moharu as I walked in.


End file.
